


The Forgotten Son

by Suchafangirl23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ben is Dean's son, Ben knows, Ben remembers, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean doesn't like it, Dean knows, Hunter Ben, M/M, cas knows, grown up Ben, he gets over it though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:23:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suchafangirl23/pseuds/Suchafangirl23
Summary: “Thought you’d be after this one first. Think she was one of the few you never got. Be seeing you soon, Dean. -B"





	The Forgotten Son

There was a new hunter that Dean, Sam, and Cas didn’t know. They’d been taking care of all the cases the trio found long before they ever got to the places the monsters had been wreaking havoc. The mystery hunter always left notes. Peculiar statements that never made any sense to any of the guys. They were all meant for Dean, too. At the end of the message, it always had the same letter written down: B.                                                                                                                                                                                        

It was a witch that the mystery hunter first took care of. A nasty thing that had been killing bachelors, harvesting their blood and hearts. She’d bathe in the blood (they’d found a bathtub full and it stunk terribly) and then she’d sauté the heart and devour it. When Dean walked into the bathroom, Cas had to rub his back as he retched up his large breakfast. Sam just looked at his brother in sympathy as he scooped up a vile of the stinking liquid.                                                                                                                               

On the kitchen table was where Cas had found the note. He read it out loud, Dean standing close, looking over his shoulder.

 

_“Thought you’d be after this one first. Think she was one of the few you never got. Be seeing you soon, Dean. -B_

 

“Do you know anyone named B, Dean?” Cas had asked as he reread the note, fingers tracing over the neat writing.

Dean shook his head. “No. Not anyone I can remember,” He rubbed a hand over his mouth, thinking.      

               

“What about that one woman’s son?” Cas asked, voice uninterested. “What was her name again?”

“Lisa,” Dean answered, voice quiet. “Her name was Lisa, Cas.”

“She had a son,” Cas stated.

“Ben,” Dean answered, coldness in his voice at the mention of the two. “It ain’t them, Cas.”

“How do you know?”

“Because I mad damn sure they wouldn’t remember me after I damn near got them killed!” Dean had barked at Cas. Cas had just regarded him coolly. Dean had lowered his head. Cowed by his best friend’s stare.

“It ain’t Ben, Cas,” He said again. “He never knew a damn thing about hunting. I made sure of that.”

“If you say so,” Cas conceded. “It is strange though.” Sticking the note in his pocket, he said, “You’d be surprised what one can remember.”                                                                                                                                                     

The second one was a wendigo just out of Maine. People, campers mainly, had been go missing for weeks. The boys managed to find its dwelling. When they got there, weapons at the ready, the Wendigo was already burnt to a crisp. Another note was left next to it. The handwriting much messier. The person must’ve been in a rush this time.

Picking it up, Sam read it out loud, voice echoing off the damp walls. “‘ _It took me awhile to hunt this one down. Managed to save everyone. I didn’t think Wendigos were going to be this bad. I’ll be okay, though. See you soon, Dean. -B”._ Clearing his throat, Sam regarded his brother. “You sure you don’t know who this is?”

Dean had growled in frustration, snatching the note from Sam’s hand. He stomped out of the Wendigo’s nest, kicking dirt on the way out. Cas stared after him, lost in thought. He was certain it had to have been the boy. He told Sam as much.

“Nah, Cas, man,” Sam had told him in their motel room while Dean was out getting dinner. “It’s not him.”

 

Now, Cas was staring at the young man, no longer a teenager, from across the street of a grocery store. It was shocking to Cas; how much Ben carried a likeness to Dean. His hair, even though much darker, was styled exactly like his. The boy even wore a leather jacket, oversized. Cas swore he had seen Dean wear the same one many years ago. It was his face, however, that made the angel realize something shocking. Ben had the same nose and mouth as Dean’s. The only thing that didn’t match was his hair and eyes. Dark, just like his mother’s had been.

Dean, clueless Dean, had a soon. A son that was very much like his father.

Ben exited the grocery store and walked over to an old pick-up. Cas watched as he pulled away before climbing into his own car and following. Ben lived deep in the woods. In an old hunting cabin that he probably fixed up on his own. It’s cozy and safe looking in its appearance. It would be unassuming if all the sigils weren’t painted on the walls.                                                                                                                        

When Cas got out of his car, he wasn’t shocked when the boy pulled out a gun, aiming it directly at him. Cas raised his hands, humoring him. He looked so much like Dean; it was uncanny. Even the way Ben held himself was a mirror image of his human.  The gun was steady in his hand. The boys jaw set and brown eyes cold as he looked at Cas.

“Ben,” Cas said, hands still raised.

“Who’s asking?” The young man asked, tone hard. Cas smiled. He even sounded like his father.

“Not an enemy,” Cas told the boy, making him squint in suspicion.

“So, what? You’re a friend?” Ben scoffed, shaking his head. “I find that hard to believe. I don’t have many friends.”

“I’m not a friend of yours,” Cas agreed, nodding. “I’m a friend of Deans’,” Blinking, Ben lowered the gun. “You remember him, don’t you?” Cas asked.

Lowering the gun completely, Ben tucked it away. “Might as well come inside. It’s a long story,” he sighed tiredly, turning and walking up the cabin’s steps.

Cas followed. “I’ve got time.”

 

Turns out, it took years for Ben to remember Dean. It all started with flashes of him and Dean together. Ben could only remember him as the man from the hospital when him and his mother got into that accident.

“I thought I was going crazy at first,” Ben told him, pouring them both a drink. “I couldn’t remember who he was. I didn’t understand why I was getting those memories,” both of them settle by the fire. “I remember being so confused. It got worse when I asked my mom about him. She couldn’t remember anyone by what I described to her. Then, I found the picture,” He said, taking a long sip from his drink and settling against his chair, legs spread in front of him.

“It was at the bottom of an old moving box. Just laying there, face up. Like it had been waiting for me to find it. I was shocked. It was the guy from my flashbacks. That’s when I learned his name: Dean. It all came back to me then. Everything. The monsters, the danger. What he did to make sure my mom and I were safe from him. From the life.”

“So, naturally, you became involved with what he tried to protect you from,” Cas sassed, sipping from his own drink. The boy chuckled, nodding.

“Just little things at first. A ghost in my neighborhood, a werewolf in the woods,” Ben laughed, eyes distant. “I wanted to be like him. I wanted to find him. I tried everything. Even talked some witches into giving me a location spell,” he shook his head, “Nada.”

“Then, I got a lead. A news anchor filed a suspicious report about two FBI agents that were working a homicide case near Lebanon. It had a surveillance photo. One of the men was Dean. That’s when I remembered Sam, too. It was never brought up, but I had a lead now.”

“Kansas.”

Nodding, “Kansas. So, I packed up, drove all the way, and here I am.” Ben spread his arms. “Been handling all the cases that I was certain they would jump on. Left notes, hoping Dean would know it was me. He never reached out, though,” Ben said, weariness in his young voice.

“Consider my appearance as Dean reaching out.”

“Did he send you?” Ben asked, sitting up in his chair.

Cas winced. “Not exactly…” he said, gaze focused on his drink.

Ben huffed, rolling his eyes. “He doesn’t know you’re here, does he?” Cas shook his head. “Awesome. So, who are you, then?”

“I’m Castiel. Angel of the lord, and heavenly guardian of Sam and Dean Winchester,” sticking out a hand that the boy cautiously took, he said, solemnly, “it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Angels actually exist?” Ben asked, eyes wide and earnest. Cas nodded. “I advise you from not seeking them out,however. They’re a bunch of assbutts.”

Ben laughed at the phrase. Cas gave the boy a small smile. They lapsed into silence for a time before Ben asked, “soooo. Are, ya’ll like, together?”

Cas spat out his drink, coughing as he choked out a, “pardon?”

Rolling his eyes, yet again, Ben muttered, “I went searching through his things once,” at Cas’ accusatory eyebrow raise, he shrugged sheepishly, a blush staining his cheeks. “I found a magazine. A dude magazine. Didn’t even know Dean swung that way, but heh…” he trailed off, rubbing at the back of his neck.

“Does it bother you that Dean likes men?” Cas asked, tension in his voice.

Eyes wide, Ben shook his head, hands raised. “No! It doesn’t bother me at all. I didn’t care then, and I don’t care now. Was nervous that my mom would find it, so I threw it away.” Clearing his throat, Ben added, “Woulda made my mom pissed that Dean liked men. So, I protected him. Doesn’t matter who he likes as long as they love and treat him right,” the boy said firmly.  “So, I ask again, are you Dean’s husband or something?”

Hurt made the angel close his eyes. A pained sigh escaping his lips. He never liked when people brought up Dean and his feelings. It hurt too much to say, “No, I’m just his best friend.” He gave the boy I tight smile. Firmly ignoring the sympathy in his dark eyes.  

“You love him,” Ben said, tone knowing.

For the first time in a long time, Cas found himself giving a thruthful answer. To Dean’s, the man he loves, the man he chose time and time again, son. “Yes,” he answered, nodding, “With everything I am.”

Ben nodded, eyes on his drink, absorbing Cas’ confession. Cas wondered if this is how people felt when asking someone for their blessing to marry a loved one. He felt exposed. His muscles tight with tension as he watched the young man chew on his lip.

“Good,” Ben said at last. His voice sure. He sent Cas a quick smile. “My old man needs someone to love him like you do.”

“You’re old man?” Cas asked, playing along to see if Ben actually knew the truth. The boy laughed, shaking his head.

“I’m not an idiot,” the boy sneered. “I’ve known that he was my real dad for a long time. You wouldn’t believe the time I spent looking at the photo I found.” His look became wistful, distant. “We have the same face, you know?” He laughed. “The same nose, same sharp jaw, the same lips. Only thing that’s different about us is my complexion and color of my eyes and hair.” Reaching up, he ran a hand through dark locks. He smiled at Cas again. “So, yeah. My old man.”

Cas felt overjoyed that the boy had figured it out. He felt a rush of pride as he gave Ben and appraising look. “So,” he asked, tone light, “you want me to take you to see him?”

“Really?” Ben asked, voice skeptical.

“Of course. Only if it’s what you want though.”

Ben chewed on his lower lip. His dark eyebrows furrowed in thought. Castiel sat patiently. Fingers drumming on his legs as he stared at the flames.

“What if he doesn’t want to see me?” Ben asked, voice weak, afraid. Castiel’s heart hurt and the dejected look the boy wore. “What if he forgot all about me?”

“Ben, listen to me,” Cas urged. “Not a day since the accident happened, has Dean stopped thinking about you or your mother. You’re always on his mind, in his thoughts. He doesn’t say it, but I know he misses you greatly. I am completely sure he will be overjoyed to see.” Cas murmured, voice calm. “after he gets over being upset at me, of course.”

“Why would he be upset at you?” Ben asked, confused.

Cas shot him a brief smile. “Because he doesn’t like when I just disappear without telling him where I’m going.”

“Just his best friend, my ass,” Ben muttered, as he stood from his chair. “Well, lets get this show on the road. I’ll follow you.”

 

 

 

As soon as the two shut the bunker’s door, Dean called out. “Cas? That you?”

“Yes!” Cas called back as he and Ben descended the stairs. “It’s me!”

Ben was rigid beside him. The boy’s eyes flicking everywhere at once. Cas put a soothing hand on his shoulder. Ben looked over at him. His brown eyes showed nerves. Cas squeezed his shoulder, keeping it there even when he could hear Dean approaching.

“Cas, man, what the hell?” Dean exclaimed as he came into the room. “Where’d you go? Why in the hell weren’t you answering my calls?” Finally, Dean looked up at Cas. “And who the hell is this?” He pointed at Ben. “We an orphanage now?”

“De-“

“Heya, Dean. It’s been awhile,” Ben said, no longer seeming nervous. Back straight as he stared at Dean. Cas removed his hand from the boy’s shoulder.

Dean faltered, eyes squinting. “I’m sorry? Have we met?” He shot Cas a questionable look.

Ben smiled briefly. “Yeah. We have. You knew me and my mother once. A long time ago.”

Dean’s face went pale. All color leaving it at once. “B-Ben?” He choked out, eyes pained as he stared at the boy he had left behind. “how?” He approached and cupped Ben’s cheek in a shaking hand.

The boy leaned into the touch.

“Took awhile for me to remember you. Long story short, I found this in an old box,” reaching into his pocket, he grabbed his wallet and dug a worn photograph out. He offered it to Dean. “It all came back. I get why you left, dad. I’m not mad anymore.”

“Dad?” Dean gasped, looking up from the photo. “How long have you known?”

Ben sighed, then coughed. “I think I always knew. I’m basically a clone of you.”

“You’ve got your mom’s eyes,” Dean said, wistfully. Reaching up, he ruffled Ben’s hair, “and her hair.” He pulled the boy into a crushing hug. “I’ve missed you so goddamn much.”

Ben clung to him just as hard. His voice was thick with unshed tears as he choked out, “I missed you, too.”

Pulling away from each other, Dean looked over at Cas.

“Cas, why’d you bring him here? I’m thankful but why…?”

“He’s B, Dean.” Cas said, smiling.

“I’m a hunter, Dad.” Ben told him, voice proud. Dean let out a curse and began pacing.

“Damnit, Ben!” He barked, running a hand through his hair. “I thought I told you not to ever get involved in this life? I left to keep you and your mom safe from it all.”

Indifferently, Ben shrugged off Dean’s outburst. “Yeah, well. Shit happens.” At Dean’s look, he wilted a bit. “It was the only thing I could do to feel close to you. I tried finding you. Hunting was where I found the clues.”

“Dean,” Cas murmured. Dean glanced at him, eyes softening. “Your son is safe. Your son is home with you. Please, let yourself have this.”

Nodding, Dean looked at Ben. Opening his arms, he said, “Then, welcome home, son.”

 

 

SOME TIME LATER

 

Cas was pushed roughly against his bedroom door. Thinking it was an attack, he tried to throw the person off. A grunt escaped the person’s lips as Cas bucked them away. He was reaching for his angel blade when a strong hand pushed both wrists above his head.

“Cas!” Dean yelled. Cas stopped struggling. He tilted his head in the darkness, confused as to why Dean was in his room. Why Dean had tried to ambush him. Why Dean was so close that Cas could feel his breath run over his lips.

“Dean?” Cas asked, “Dean , what are you do- mmph!” Lips cut him off. Dean’s kiss was soft but insistent. Needy little sounds escaping his lips. For a moment, Cas wanted to give in. He wanted to kiss back. He pulled away instead. Dean whined, catching Cas completely off guard.

“Dean, what are you doing?” He asked, breathless. He turned on the light. Not at all prepared for the hungry gaze Dean was sending him. “Are you unwell? Cursed? Did Rowena put another spell on you?”

Shaking his head, Dean stepped closer. Resting a gentle hand on Cas’ face, he murmured sweetly. “I talked to Ben. God Cas, I’m such an idiot.”

Swallowing, Cas uttered, “O-oh?”

“You love me,” Dean breathed, thumb swiping along Cas’ bottom lip. “I don’t get why you do, but I’m so damn grateful for my pain in the ass son right now.”

“What are you saying?” Cas asked, hope building in his chest.

“I’m saying that I’m the luckiest son of a bitch. I’m sorry it took my son yelling at me and calling me out on being afraid.” Leaning forward, he brought their foreheads together. Cas heart pounding a mile a minute from the gesture. Gentle lips met his. He gave in and kissed back. Dean sighed out across his lips, “Love you, angel. Love you so goddamn much.”

A fist knocking against Cas’ door made them jump apart.

“You’re welcome, Cas!” Ben yelled through the door.

“Thank you!” Cas called back, tugging Dean back by his belt. Heat obvious in his gaze as he looked his fill at the man in front of him. Dean swallowed harshly. Cas smirked evilly, leading him backwards towards the bed.

“Now,” he said, getting off Dean’s shirt. He stared down at him from where he was settled over his lap, subtly pushing against the growing bulge in Dean's pants.  “How about a show you just how grateful I am?”

Dean let out a groan, head pushed back against the pillows. “Hell yeah.”

Both Sam and Ben were angry the next morning and Cas couldn’t have cared less as he and Dean sipped coffee. Their hands tangled together under the table. 


End file.
